PROHIBIDO
by sssinnombree
Summary: El es algo prohibido, algo que me atrae como si de un imán se tratase, algo que no puedo tener, algo que no puedo ni siquiera mirar. Pero si rompiéramos las reglas ¿Qué clase de consecuencias tendría? SasuHina A.U
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** Violencia y lemon en el futuro

**Pareja:** SasukexHinata

**Clasificación**: T

**Genero:** Romance/Drama

**Subgénero:** A.U

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

**Summary****:** El es algo prohibido, algo que me atrae como si de un imán se tratase, algo que no puedo tener, algo que no puedo ni siquiera mirar. Pero si rompiéramos las reglas ¿Qué clase de consecuencias tendría?

**Chapter**: 1/?

___________________________________________________________________________

Aún no he comprendido por que sigo aquí, por que sonrió cuando se que tu no te fijas en mi sonrisa, cuando se que al único que amo y he amado esta con mi mejor amiga, cuando se que cada vez que se miran con ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, cuando besa su mejilla cariñosamente, cuando ella enrosca sus brazos a su alrededor, cada uno de esos gestos para mi son la más dolorosa tortura. Lo sabia, sabia que el la amaba y también sabía que ella le amaba y no me di por vencida.

"_IDIOTA"_

Me grite mentalmente ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Sus ojos azules me miraban con cariño, pero no el cariño que yo quería, que yo _necesitaba,_ si no más bien como el de un hermano mayor, como el de un padre que mira orgullosamente a su hijo, como el del mejor amigo te dedica. Quería llorar, irme, gritar hasta que no me quedara aire en los pulmones. Casi todo el mundo sonreía –incluyéndome a mí, falsamente, pero sonreía – menos Sasuke, pero el nunca sonríe. Por un momento quise ser como el, poder esconderme tras una mascara y nunca sonreír ni llorar. Nunca nadie podría llamarle débil, ni lo mirarían desde encima del hombro, nunca nadie diría que Sasuke tenia sentimientos. Mi mirada contemplo a todos y cada uno de los allí presentes, ninguno parecía sufrir, al contrario mayoritariamente tenían una sonrisa pintada en la cara, que demostraba su gran felicidad, ojala…ojala no sintiera lo que siento por el y pudiera alegrarme de verdad por su alegría.

Sentí la mirada de Neji clavándose en mi nuca, me gire lentamente el tampoco sonreía y sus ojos demostraban su gran preocupación – que suponía que era dedicada a mi- a su lado los ojos negros de Sasuke se clavaron en los míos fue extraño… como una batalla silenciosa, el blanco contra el negro, la oscuridad contra la luz, la tierra contra el cielo, el agua contra el fuego. Escuche murmurar algo a Neji pero no le preste atención mis ojos seguían clavados en los suyos, seguíamos en esa batalla silenciosa, como si pudiéramos hablar atreves de los ojos, me sorprendió cuando el frunció el ceño ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba? Por un momento olvide todo: Naruto, Sakura, el dolor, al sol que quemaba contra mi piel, a el viento frio que pasaba entre mis cabellos, a Sasuke… _todo. _

Fue como dormir pero despierta, me gustaría sentirme así toda mi vida. Pero la suerte nunca esta de mi lado, de repente el contacto de la piel de Naruto me despertó de mi trance, me abrazaba, me abrazaba con felicidad, mientras me susurraba gracias sin parar en el oído, pero mis ojos no se apartaron de los negros que me seguían mirando molestos.

"_Quisiera que unas nubes se llevaran mis te quiero los derramase como lluvia en tu balcón en cada silencio" (1)_

La realidad me abrumo de nuevo Naruto me estaba abrazando, abrazando, abrazándome a mi. Le correspondí el abrazo sin fuerzas, sin desviar la vista. Me sentí poderosa, quería ganar la batalla que nuestros ojos habían comenzado, una extraña adre ladina me recorrió al igual que un escalofrió, mientras los brazos de Naruto me iban soltando. A la vez que me soltaba iba parloteando algo que no llegue a escuchar porque estaba demasiado concentrada en nuestra batalla. Suspire cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia Naruto que se había colocado a su lado, no me había dado cuenta cuando se había alejado de mí. Neji llamo mi atención para que nos fuéramos, caminemos en silencio y solo me permití derrumbarme y dejar de sonreír cuando llegue a mi cuarto. El sol en mi ventana seguía calentándome mientras yo gritaba y gritaba sin parar, llorando, mojando el suelo con mis lágrimas, cayéndome al suelo y volviendo a levantarme sin parar, hasta que caí rendida sin más.

Sentí el aire frio chocar contra mi piel con dolor, no quería levantarme no quería moverme.

"_Y si tu no estas yo no puedo respirar" (1)_

Me di cuenta que estaba durmiendo en el suelo, me levante resignada, mire con desprecio el sol que brillaba hoy mas que nunca. Odiaba el cielo, yo quería que lloviera, que el cielo se tiñera del gris de las nubes, para que hiciera juego con mi estado de ánimo, pero no… siempre tenia que brillar el sol, siempre el cielo tenía que estar de un azul impecable sin ninguna evidencia de que iba hacer un mal día.

Por primera vez me sentí feliz al haberme independizado, podría estar sola todo el día y gritar sin que nadie se preocupara. Suspire mirando por la ventana, de repente la misma adre ladina que me invadió ayer mientras me batía en silencio contra los ojos del Uchiha volvió a mi y con rabia baje la persiana de golpe, sintiendo otra vez deseos de llorar.

Antes de que eso sucediera me metí precipitadamente en la bañera, el agua siempre me tranquilizaba. Pensé en todo y en nada a la vez. Y entonces todos los recuerdos de ayer pasaron tan rápido por mi cabeza que me maree: Naruto besando a Sakura, Neji mirándome con preocupación, a Kiba y a Shino a mi lado sin decir nada, la cara de los demás paso borrosa y demasiado deprisa para distinguirlos y finalmente los ojos de Sasuke mirándome fijamente.

Suspire, de Sasuke sabia poco, supe que era el mejor amigo de Naruto, pero el nunca me lo llego a presentar. Alguna vez lo había visto por el instituto, recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi estaba rodeado de chicas, yo venia caminando con Sakura y Naruto -el solo recuerdo de ellos me golpeo como látigos- y el se acerco a nosotros y toda la tropa de chicas detrás de el, sinceramente era atractivo, pero no era un atractivo de los que solo tienen los modelos…no, el suyo era diferente era como si algún hilo invisible te atara a el, su piel bastante pálida y sus ojos negros como el carbón te atraían, como si el fuera algo prohibido, algo que te mueres por tener y sin embargo no podías, porque simplemente iba contra las normas. Esa vez creo que ni me vio, entonces llegaron Kiba y Shino por lo que me fui con ellos, por muy atractivo y atrayente que fuera ese chico me daba escalofríos. También me di cuenta de que casi nunca estaba en compañía, un chico solitario. Tampoco mostraba nunca sus sentimientos no podrías saber si estaba contento o triste, pero si cuando estaba confundido o enfadado fruncía el ceño. No es que yo fuera una de sus estúpidas fans, solo me llamaba la atención. Nunca he llegado a hablar con el. Ayer cundo lo vi también me recorrió una sensación de deja vu como si no fuera la primera vez que estábamos así, como si lo conociera de siempre.

Salí lentamente de la ducha, no queriendo abandonar el calor del agua, pero tampoco podía estar todo el día hay. Resignada me vestí y me puse a leer un rato. Me iba a tirar todo el domingo sin hacer nada.

El día siguiente fue horrible, me pase toda la noche llorando y me aspecto lo demostraba. Me sorprendió ver a Sasuke caminar, siempre venia en su impecable mercedes negro.

Nuestra mirada se clavo de la misma forma que pasó ayer y esa sensación de poder volvió con más fuerza. Su mirada me evaluaba de arriba a bajo, encarando una ceja. Dios ¿Hasta cuando iba durar esta situación? Ellos dos peleando con la mirada, el sin decir nada yo sin decir nada.

Trague saliva antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿Deseas algo?- Mi voz sonó fuerte, esto hace dos años no hubiese sido posible, pero aprendí a dejar mi tartamudeo habitual (aun que cuando estaba nerviosa siempre volvía).

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto, su voz sonó ronca, pero no llegaba a ser desagradable, al contrario era seductora te atraía aun mas a el.

-Hyuga Hinata.- conteste secamente, sin vacilar ni un solo segundo.

-¿Por qué tus ojos son blancos?- lo sabía, siempre me preguntaban lo mismo, la verdad es que nunca había sabido la razón de este hecho, mi madre al igual que yo tenía unos ojos muy claros tanto que parecían blancos.

-En realidad no son blancos, son de un azul muy claro.- le explique.- ¿Por qué tus ojos son negros?- le pregunte antes de que siguiera avanzando

-Són como yo, ya sabes dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma.- formo una sonrisa maliciosa.- Yo soy el mal, niña.- su simple afirmación me estremeció ¿el mal?

Sin decir nada más avanzo, mientras yo me quede clavada en la carretera ¿El era el mal? ¿A que se refería? ¿Era un asesino, un ladrón o simplemente quería darme miedo?

Fuera lo que fuera algo me decía que era peligroso.

-

* * *

**(1) Fragmentos de la canción 700 km de She& Elena**

Bien antes que nada, me echo otra cuenta por lo que no agregáis a favorito/alerta esta historia porque de que pasen los 2 días de espera la colgare en mi otra cuenta.

Se que es corto, pero no os preocupéis que los próximos serán más largos. Lo tendré acabado sobre la semana que viene.


	2. Sentencia

**Advertencia:** Violencia y lemon en el futuro

**Pareja**: SasukexHinata

**Clasificación**: T

**Genero**: Romance/Drama

**Subgénero**: A.U

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

**Summary: **El es algo prohibido, algo que me atrae como si de un imán se tratase, algo que no puedo tener, algo que no puedo ni siquiera mirar. Pero si rompiéramos las reglas ¿Qué clase de consecuencias tendría?

**Chapter:** Sentencia. 2/10

**Temporada: **1 (al final os lo aclaro)

* * *

"**Cuando pienses que no eres tú. **

**Siempre y siempre serás tú."**

**Innata- Hoy me faltas tú.**

-¿¡Como se te ocurre decirle eso!?- Grito Kabuto- ¡Si descubre quienes somos, estamos muertos! ¿¡Me has oído!? ¡Muertos!- Como si me importara a mí que los mataran a ellos… Seguí escuchando como Kabuto gritaba.- Mira no podemos arriesgarnos, quiero que no la pierdas de vista, ahora iras a su clase.

-Kabuto, ¿te has olvidado de con quien hablas? Te aseguro que si llega a recordar algo la matare.-sentencie – no caeré dos veces con la misma piedra.

-Eso espero- dijo Itachi que se había mantenido callado hasta ahora. – Y ahora ves a clase, y no lo olvides si vuelve a pasar esta vez a ella no le pasara nada…te pasara a ti.

Pero yo estaba seguro de que no volvería a pasar, esta vez no. Ella no era la Hinata que conocí y no iba a tener compasión, y esta vez la are sufrir, jugare con ella, será una simple muñeca, si…Hinata Hyuga estaba sentenciada de muerte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El timbre sonó indicando que las clases iban a empezar. Algunos cogieron su mochila del suelo y fueron caminando tranquilamente, otros se apresuraron a llegar rápido a clase, y yo simplemente caminaba. No estaba ni segura de que llevara la mochila. Las palabras del Uchiha se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente "el mal". No estuve segura de cuanto tarde en llegar a la clase.

-Hyuga llegas tarde- dijo con indiferencia el profesor Kakashi, no es que le fuera indiferente, el era así.

-Lo siento- ni siquiera sonó realista.

-Siéntate con Sasuke.- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando Sasuke estaba en mi clase? Lo busque entre la gente y ahí estaba en la ultima fila, con su rostro indiferente mirándome fijamente.

-A Sasuke lo han puesto en esta clase.- Explico Kakashi al verme tan confundida.

Camine en silencio hacia aquel sitio, Sasuke mantenía la vista clavada en la pizarra, en la que había escrito un problema de matemáticas. Cuando llegue hasta mi destino deje con cuidado la mochila en el suelo – una costumbre que había cogido cuando era pequeña- y me senté ignorando las miradas que me dirigía Sakura.

Sasuke a mi lado me miro y me sonrió, la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, se me helo la sangre y me olvide como respirar. Era tan… tentador, si esa era la palabra **"**_**Tentación" **_

-Hyuga ¡Que casualidad!- su tono resulto tan sarcástico que llegaba a dar asco.

Trague saliva con dificultad, su presencia me ponía tan nerviosa.

"_Tranquila solo esta jugando contigo, tranquila, respira, respira."_

Lo sentía, sentía su mirada clavada en mí. Y yo me moría por dentro, temblaba, respiraba con dificultad y así sucesiblemente.

Dos horas, habían pasado dos horas interminables i dolorosas dos horas. Su mirada seguía clavada, no la había apartado ni un segundo, y yo no lo había mirado.

El timbre sonó, la gente que ya había recogido sus cosas hace un cuarto de hora como mínimo salió corriendo con sus almuerzos en la mano. Muy suavemente empecé a cerrar la libreta i el libro, Sasuke seguía mirándome. Guarde mis cosas y saque mi almorzar. Solo quedábamos nosotros en la clase. El mirándome, yo evitándole.

De repente se puso de pie y no pude resistir mirar, esperando a que se fuera. Pero no fue así, me miro sonriendo maliciosamente.

"_Respira, Respira, Respira, Respira, Respira…"_

El se acerco a la puerta. Se iba ¡Se va! ….No, no se va. Solo ha cerrado la puerta, cierra las persianas, y se acerca a mí.

Su caminar, su forma de mirarme, su manera de sonreír. Me están advirtiendo que me marche. Peligroso, el era muy peligroso.

Supe que no estaba jugando cuando toco mis labios contra los suyos, supe que esto iba acabar mal cuando sus manos bajaron a mis caderas. Grite, pero no sirvió para nada.

Sus manos iban subiendo mi camiseta, cuando la misma fuerza de ayer se apodero de mi, tenia la mente nublada, no supe en que momento Sasuke estaba en el suelo y reía, si…se reía. Me sentía poderosa, mi mente se nublaba al igual que mi vista. Los oídos me pitaban. No era desagradable, no era agradable, y entonces me vi, reflejada en la ventana. Esa no era yo, no podía ser yo. Porque yo no tenía alas en la espalda, yo no tenía los ojos blancos y yo no era fuerte ni poderosa. ¿Quién soy?

-Vaya Hina, no has cambiado.- hablo Sasuke desde el suelo, y solo entonces me di cuenta que el también tenia alas, pero a diferencia de las mías eran negras.

-¿Qué somos? ¿Qué ha pasado?- hable con dificultad. Me dolía de la cabeza de una forma inexplicable era como si me fuera a explotar, dolía como caminar encima del fuego, como si te atropellase un camión, como ver a Naruto y Sakura besándose, era un dolor tan insoportable que no podía ni pensar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá?- Preguntó Kabuto.

-No, no lo creo. Lo se. Es demasiado débil, va a jugar con ella y eso le va hacer caer, volverá a suceder lo mismo una y otra vez.- dijo Itachi

* * *

Perdón. Cinco trabajos en menos de un mes comprenderéis que no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Se que es corto, pero el viernes me quitan internet hasta Enero y quería subir la conti. La razón, mis notas. Me han quedado bastantes (por no decir todas) y estas navidades voy a tener que recuperar…mucho T-T.

Esto, una pregunta. ¿Puedo contestar los Reviews directamente aquí, o os los tengo que responder personalmente? En el caso de la segunda, ¿Cómo los respondo? Hahaha yo&fanfiction no somos amigos. Bueno gente hasta después de fiestas

P.D: Lo de las temporadas aver tengo pensado hacer 2 temporadas de 10 capítulos cada una. Aver si me explico ara mismo tengo 2 capítulos, pues cuando llegue a 10 que se acabe la temporada 1. Y entonces empezar la temporada 2 que de momento tendrá 10 capitulos (de momento, porque no se si tendré más o menos)

Aunque tarde en actualizar, actualizare. Este fic es el reto de mi vida, es el primero y no quiero dejarlo incompleto. Surgio de un sueño y quiero que mi sueño se haga realidad por eso no lo pienso abandonar.

Respecto a lo largos que serán are cada capitulo de 5 hojas en el Word. El primero tiene menos…porque es el primero, y este por lo que os e explicado arriba. Y los intentare colgar entre 1 o 2 semanas. Y los colgaría entre el viernes y el domingo, si los acabo antes, antes. Pero intentare tenerlos a tiempo. Ahora si nada más, que paseis unas buenas fiestas y a divertiros mucho. Hasta después de navidades.


	3. Notta de autora

Joder, lo siento. E tenido muchos problemas: falta de inspiraciòn, sin internet, las notas y para rematar un desamor muy doloroso con el cual no tenia ganas de nada, lo siento mucho T-T prometi despues de navidades y ya estamos en verano, _losientolosientolosientolosientolosiento..._ pero no os precupeis porque ademas de continuar con la historia estoy escribiendo otra la cual entre mañana-domingo subire y la conti de prohibido muy pronto...

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, lo son todo lectores sin vostros yo no estaria aqui.


End file.
